Sesame Street Episode 666 (Alternative Episode)
"Before I begin yes this is a fake pasta and the pictures are MS painted I just wanted to make this pasta for fun enjoy" -Original Creator Dear Creator, I, Hayden Boggs, have decided to edit this pasta. I'm not trying to piss you off or anything, but I didn't like how this went, so I'll recreate this pasta. Even though you made it as a joke. (No offense.) Hope you like it! The Pasta. It was SERIOUSLY THAT BAD, people. But it will probably suck less due to my edits. '' I began working at PBS back in 1971 for my new job. I got to watch new episodes of shows like Sesame Street, Mr. Rogers and others. I had a super fun time until I quit my job in 1985. But quitting wasn't the worst part. The worst part was in 1974. Me and 5 other interns (named Henry, Joey, Shawn, Allison, and Sammy) were ready to watch a new episode of Sesame Street. They expected it to be the first episode of season 6, But what we saw was very different from what was broadcasted. ''VERY. I don't wanna go far into the story because I was just...You know what, though? Lets tell the full story... If only I could forget about this experience... The episode started, and we were ready to view it. But that's when things started to get weird... The first thing I noticed was that the quality was awful. It started off with Big Bird walking down the street to visit Oscar. For some reason, Oscar looked angry like something bad happened. Big Bird looked depressed as Oscar was yelling at him, even though he didn't do anything. I was confused by this scene, and I could tell the other interns were thinking the same way as I. Then it cut to Elmo (or what looked like a prototype of him) sitting on a sofa. The strange thing was, Elmo didn't exist back in 1974 and he wasn't a puppet. He was a live costume (similar to Big Bird) with a performer inside him. Then he said something that shocked us. He said: "Listen up motherfuckers, I'm about to fuck this shit up and make everyone slaves! I will hunt down and rape you all and make the kiss of death! You all must burn in hell! Heil Hitler!" This next scene made some of the interns shit their pants... In the next shot, we saw Cookie Monster, except he was all red. Then he yelled "LISTEN UP FAGGOTS, I'M ABOUT TO KILL MY OWNER JIM HENSON." So he did. After killing Jim, he started eating him. He pulled out his brains, guts, heart, flesh, eyeballs, and other internal organs and ate ALL of them. Then we saw Grover on an airplane and he had beer and an iPhone (which didn't even exist either). Grover fell off and he smashed to the ground and he died. At least he (somehow) didn't get decapitated, because we were already grossed out by the last scene. When the next scene came, IT SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF US! It cut to Big Bird falling off a cliff into water with an anvil on his leg. He stayed in for around 2 and a half minutes and drowned. The next scene had Ernie and Bert sitting in chairs. Ernie was writing in a diary. It said: Dear Diary, I can't take it anymore, I will be next, so me and Bert can die. -Ernie Then they hanged their selves on some nooses. It then showed a zombie mom eating her dead kids brains. (I have no idea why.) The credits were in Japanese. Some distorted music played on a piano. Then the episode finally ended... The other interns were shocked. Some where pissed off. I was just speechless. We were then searching for the maker. We couldn't find whoever made it, but what happened next was BAD. We saw Elmo (or more likely, someone in an Elmo suit) and he was insane and had a gun. He was coming for us while shouting: "SESAME STREET IS NOW OVER!!!". He shot his gun all over the place and me and the other interns thankfully got away. The guy in the costume was actually a psychopath who kidnapped the producers to create the awful episode. Me and the other interns saw that on the news. The psycho got a life sentence in prison, and I was happy. Anyways, the reason I quit was when, in late 1985, I was just resting on the couch watching TV, but then... I...I heard a voice. It said: "Sesame Street is now over. Try to keep this interesting for me." I looked back and what I saw was terrifying. What I saw... ...was an Elmo plushie, with blood, guts, and even bones on it. It had a knife in it's hand and a gun in the other, and had a creepy grin, and it's "eyes" were empty black holes... ...it also had a note which read: "☀あなたは次の犠牲者です。エルモはあなたを狩ります。悪魔を称賛する。" I translated it. It said: "You are the next victim. Elmo will hunt you down. Praise the devil." ...and then, I knew I was next. FIN... Category:Lost Episodes Category:Sesame Street Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Trollpasta Category:Demon/Devil Category:666 Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:Messages In Different Languages Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Cliche